pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Saltus Saltus
Francis Saltus Saltus (November 23, 1849 - June 24, 1889) was an American poet. Life Born in 1849 in New York City, Saltus was the elder half-brother of novelist Edgar Evertson Saltus.The Bookmart: Volume Seven, June, 1889 to May, 1890. Page 95. Francis was educated at Columbia UniversityVechten, Carl Van. Excavations: a Book of Advocacies. Page 95. Ayer Publishing, 1971. and later at the Roblot Institution in Paris. Francis Saltus was the leader of a group of bohemians in New York that included his brother Edgar and the young James Huneker, which met at Billy Moulds' bar in Manhattan's University Place. They were fond of absinthe and had "a taste for anything exotic".Morris, Lloyd R. Incredible New York. Page 177. Ayer Publishing, 1975. Van Wyck Brooks remarked that the unhappy Saltus "looked like a Greek god gone to ruin, partly as a result of the absinthe that he drank to excess".Brooks, Van Wyck. The Confident Years, 1885-1915. Page 3. Dutton, 1955. Saltus was a frequent contributor to American and international periodicals, such as Town Topics. A talented musician, he wrote 4 comic operas and much musical criticism. Much of his humorous, commercial work was written under the pseudonym Cupid Jones. Saltus wrote and edited a comic paper entitled the Thistle in the 1870s, the entire contents of which were written by him and signed with various pseudonyms.The Bookman: an Illustrated Magazine of Literature and Life: Volume XXII, September, 1905-February 1906. Page 82. After an illness lasting several weeks, he died at midnight on June 24 of 1889 at the Riverside Sanitarium in Tarrytown, aged 39,The New York Times: Obituary, Page 5. June 26, 1889. and was buried in Sleepy Hollow Cemetery.Crandall, Charles Henry (editor). Representative Sonnets by American Poets. Page 342. Houghton, Mifflin and Company, 1890. Saltus left behind a good deal of unpublished material, including "five thousand lyrics for posthumous publication" and several musical biographies, including a life of Gaetano Donizetti which was never published. Writing His verse reflects a refined, erotic and decadent temperament similar to that of his brother, inspired primarily by Edgar Allan Poe, Théophile Gautier (of whom he was a student),Huneker, James. Steeplejack. Page 12. Charles Scribner's Sons, 1920. and Charles Baudelaire. He was praised by influential editor William Marion Reedy as an 'American Baudelaire' whose verse had "the perfume of exquisite sadness."Putzel, Max. J, The Man in the Mirror: William Marion Reedy and His Magazine. University of Missouri Press, 1998, p.44. Conversant in 10 languages, Saltus also wrote poems in Italian, German and French. Recognition Saltus' father, Francis H. Saltus, edited a 4-volume edition of his poetical works after his death.Stedman, Edmund Clarence (editor). An American Anthology, 1787-1900. Page 819. Houghton Mifflin, 1900. Publications Poetry *''Honey and Gall. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1873. *Shadows and Ideals. Buffalo, NY: Charles Welles Moulton, 1890. *The Witch of En-dor and other poems. Buffalo, NY: Charles Wells Moulton, 1891. *Dreams after Sunset. Bulffalo, NY: Charles Wells Moulton, 1892. *Flasks and Flagons: Pastels and profiles, vistas and landscapes. Buffalo, NY: Charles Wells Moulton, 1892. *Bayadere, and other sonnets. New York & London: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1894. *Fact and Fancy: Humorous poems. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1895. Non-fiction *''The Crazy History of the United States. New York: G.W. Dillingham, 1887. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results: Francis Saltus Saltus, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 5, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Coffee" *Francis Saltus Saltus in An American Anthology, 1787-1900: "Pastel," "The Andalusian Sereno," "The Bayadere," "The Ideal," "The Sphinx Speaks" * Francis Saltus at the Poets' Corner (5 poems) *Poems by Francis Saltus at the Poetry Archive ;Books *Saltus, Francis Saltus (1849-1889) at Internet Archive *Francis Saltus Saltus at Amazon.com ;About *Francis Saltus Saltus at the New York Literary Tree. *Francis Saltus at Find a Grave Category:American poets Category:1849 births Category:1889 deaths Category:Burials at Sleepy Hollow Cemetery Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from New York City Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers